neomonstersfandomcom-20200214-history
Online synopsis
Chapter 1 (25 Years Ago): Mark of a Future Champion After one of your matches in the main story line, you overhear a conversation where someone claims to have spotted your late Uncle Hector. You go to investigate and are greeted by a Bard. He lets you know of danger approaching your Uncle Hector in his youth and sends you back in time to save him. You jump through a portal that takes you back in time to 25 years ago. You learn about a shady group of red hooded figures, who call themselves the Reconquista, are trying to get rid of Hector. However, you and the Reconquista quickly realize that Hector is extremely powerful. Faced against you and Hector, the Reconquista are defeated. They plan to travel even further back in time so that they have a better chance at eliminating Hector. Chapter 2 (26 Years Ago): The Trainer and the Merchant You travel back in time to before Hector got his own ranch and is a total novice trainer. You find him before the Reconquista. Hector is trying to convince Randolph that he has the necessary skills and abilities to guard him all the way to Othlon despite his monsters not being evolved. You accidentally attract their attention and Randolph mistakes you for a bandit. He orders Hector to protect him and you and Hector fight it out. You destroy Hector's team so Randolph thinks that Hector is a total weakling. Despite that you and Hector travel with Randolph to Othlon. The Reconquista are "hired" by Randolph's younger sister as assassins whereas their actual target is Hector. Hector and Randolph get in many fights along the way but the three of you eventually make it to Othlon, defeating any and all Reconquista along the way. As payment for Hector's services and to rid himself of his threatening sister, Randolph requests a monster ranch for Hector from his sister and quits being a merchant to tend to Hector's ranch. The Reconquista decide to change their tactics and go after someone else in the future. Chapters 3 (12 Years Later): The Framed Champion Makisa, now the grand champion after you "disappeared", is being accused for kidnapping the princess. The imperial guard has issued a bounty on her head. You give chase along with all the other mercenary trainers looking to make themselves rich. You end up fighting a lot of those trainers as they try to eliminate you and everyone else from claiming the reward. You of course, give each and every one of them a good beating. You find Makisa, the two of you fight, and she confirms that you are who you say you are (even though you look way too young). Makisa, at this point, is obviously being framed and you join her to search for the kidnapped princess and ultimately help her rescue the princess. As the three of you are on your way back to Othlon, you are intercepted by the imperial guard who are out to get rid of Makisa. You all realize that the imperial guard were just looking to get rid of Makisa because she's close friends with the princess so you beat them up and Makisa and the princess travel back to Othlon as you return back to your time. Chapter 4 (1023 Year Ago): Prelude to the Empire The First Ones are rampaging because of a device Leonitus (the first emperor)'s father made and activated. Everyone who sees Leonitus is out to kill him but he's only trying to make things right. You decide to join him on his quest to where the device is being held. On the way, you bump into multiple Reconquista but you and Leonitus easily defeat them all. The two of you find out that the leader of the Reconquista is none other than Leonitus' father who traveled back in time to reclaim his device. You beat his minion but the Reconquista escape to the future with the device that can control the First Ones. Chapter 5 (30 Years Later): Champion's Son Into the future (again). You meet the next generation of trainers who are trying to bring Eric (your son) home after he ran away again. You help them find Eric and you destroy Eric's team, but he refuses to return until he catches the wandering Orbling. He hopes to finally be able to defeat Master Carvine in a battle once he catches it. The grandson of the fire element grand four (from your era in time) is also after the Orbling. Both parties end up fighting many times but you always emerge victorious. Eric gets his Orbling and agrees to return home. On the way home, you encounter the Reconquista and you give chase. You beat the hooded figures but only to return and find Eric talking to the Female leader of the Reconquista. You aren't sure what the two talked about. You find out that Master Carvine is Gale who raised and taught Eric how to be a trainer. After dismissing the children, Gale challenges you to a battle in order to confirm whether or not you are who he thinks you are. You and Gale fight and the result is your victory, proving your identity. Gale talks to you and reveals that he always wondered where you disappeared to, which Eric hears. He runs to steal the gold capture card which he did not know contained Atrahasis. With the capture card in hand, Eric runs for it and you give chase. You find Eric meeting the Reconquista and handing over the gold capture card. You fight the grand master and narrowly win but he summons Atrahasis to destroy all. At this time you are pulled out by the Bard who reveals that he is your descendant in the distant future. He introduces you to the scientist who is creating all the time portals for you to go through. The Bard explains how he was sent through the portals many times to stop the Reconquista but now he is starting to disappear because the Reconquista have apprehended Eric. It is all up to you now to make things right. -Authored by TheOtherEdward